A Typical Gajeel Situation
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: When Gajeel's resting up from fights in bed under Lily's orders, Levy has always been his best medicine. Written for Gajevy week.


**A Typical Gajeel Situation**

**Written for Gajevy week with the prompt 'Nursing.'**

"I honestly don't know how you do this Gajeel. Every time you fight, you end up looking this way." The Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled something about shutting up and Pantherlily wouldn't deny that he was amused with everything lately, but Gajeel battling his foes each time, only to end up nearly completely covered in bandages, was a bit worrying. He'd been left alone for the most part with his injuries except from a doctor coming to check on him, Lily's constant company and a visit or two from Levy. Her sweet gesture had brought a smile to his lips and pink tips to his ears. Her visit made the Exceed question whether Gajeel really was a 'real man' with how he was hiding how he felt for the small bluenette. Elfman at least had admitted how he felt for Evergreen and they were happy, yet Gajeel refused to follow that example even with how obvious it was about Levy's feelings for him and his for her. He sighed, changed into his battle form and shook his head before he took a walk outside and fetch some supplies for Gajeel like iron, more iron and Levy.

*/*\\*

"Oh hello there Lily, is Gajeel feeling any better than he was yesterday?" Lily hopped up onto a bar stool to talk better with Mirajane.

"A bit better than he was previously, but still banged up so I've been getting him some spare iron parts from around town." He gestured to the sack he'd dragged in behind him, and opened it a little so the demon barmaid could see all of the pots, pans, and broken swords he'd gathered. She shook her head and sighed slightly before remembering something.

"Well I have some pieces of cutlery I can't use anymore if you want to add those to the menu." He nodded enthusiastically and she went back there to get them as his gaze searched for the small bookworm that had captured the attentions of the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer. Levy didn't seem to be there but Jet and Droy were so he was at a loss of where she could be. Usually the easiest way to find the little bluenette, besides having Gajeel sniff her out, was to listen for those two. He found it a bit funny that they still fought over Levy's affections when it took a combined total of three seconds for her to reject them both, and when it was so obvious that Gajeel had his eyes on her and vice versa. Still he supposed that he couldn't really say anything on matters such as those, having never been in love before.

Mirajane came back with a tray full of old pieces of cutlery and some random shards of metal that had probably been broken off of old saucepans.

"Sorry, some of them are a bit rusty."

"No worries, I asked him about that once before and he just said that it adds to the flavour." He chuckled and Mira set the tray on the bar top to cover her mouth with a hand to try and hide her giggles. The warrior Exceed scooped all of the iron into his sack and checked the guild one more time before groaning in disappointment. Mira tilted her head in confusion and tapped the work surface to gain the cat's attention. Lily jumped slightly and blushed as Mira giggled a little bit more.

"You seem upset about something, what is it?"

"I'm just trying to find Levy because we all know that while the iron is good for Gajeel, she's the best medicine for him." Mira murmured something about that being true as the two of them smirked.

"She'll either be at the library, the bookstore or Lucy's apartment. Go get our Iron Dragon fixed up won't you?" He nodded his affirmation and sprinted out of the guild with the sack thrown over his shoulder.

*/*\\*

He'd checked the library first, with the biggest supply of books in Magnolia, Levy visited there often. He checked upstairs and down with no luck before hoping that the solid script wizard would be buying something from the bookstore.

She hadn't been there either and Lucy said she hadn't seen Levy all day which got him frowning. As a last resort he checked her dorm at Fairy Hills but the place looked like it hadn't been touched for a long while and none of her room mates had seen her since the morning.

*/*\\*

Dragging the sack behind him in his now shrunken form he pushed open the door to his and Gajeel's home, only to hear Levy's soft giggling from Gajeel's room. Peeking in silently, he saw his friend with a small smile on his face as Levy fed him some of her magically made iron – Lily didn't fail to notice the heart shaped in the middle of the 'o' that Gajeel was happily munching on. Meanwhile Levy was snuggling up next to him and reading a book to him as he tried to gain her attention by poking her at her sensitive spots to tickle her.

Lily grinned and tried to close the door as quietly as he could to leave the two alone, he'd head back to the guild. He set down the sack just outside Gajeel's bedroom door, he could have it as a snack later, right now he was taking his medicine.


End file.
